


Catchy

by TakeItEezy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Embarrassment, I’ve been listening to Queen nonstop for 2 weeks and this is the product, M/M, No Smut, Queen - Freeform, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), no beta we die like men, this was a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeItEezy/pseuds/TakeItEezy
Summary: Crowley has been missing for several days. This is how Aziraphale finds him.





	Catchy

It had been five days. Aziraphale had called Crowley at least a dozen times and he began to panic. Five days ago, Crowley was supposed to show up for a meeting in the park, and when he didn’t show, Aziraphale started getting worried. This last unanswered call was the last straw, Aziraphale couldn’t take it anymore. He slammed the phone back into the receiver closed his eyes, sighing, then straightening his back in resolve. This was it.  
“Oh my dear, what have you gotten into?”  
...  
Aziraphale had only ever seen Crowley’s flat a few times and was highly disappointed by the sparsity and minimalism. The black walls were almost bare with only a few painting speckled around to make the atmosphere less dreary. Of course, there were the house plants, but they lived in the greenhouse room, so they hardly counted as lively decorations.  
The whole floor of the building seemed like it was shaking from the thumping could be heard from the entrance. Aziraphale could never have imagined of what he’d find in the apartment when he turned the doorknob and pushed open the door.  
Crowley was standing on his table, his back to the door, something in his hand, the angel couldn’t make out what it was and as soon as he noticed it, the demon brought it to his lips.  
“LET’S GO!”  
He pounded his foot and moved his shoulder to the music, then he whipped his head to the side as if to take a breath. His speakers were turned up extremely high and Aziraphale could hardly think with all of the thumping that was going on.  
“Steve walks wearily down the street, his brim pulled way down low-“ Crowley was singing.  
“Ain’t now sound but the sound of his feet, machine guns ready to go  
Are you ready? Are you ready for this? Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?  
Out of the doorway, the bullets rip,  
To the sound of the beat  
Yeeeah!”  
Thump, thump, thump.  
“Another one bites the dust.” The demon spun around, still not facing Aziraphale, who was having the time of his life watching an ancient celestial being dance to modern (well, relatively modern) music.  
“Another one bites the dust.”  
Another 360.  
“And another one gone, and another one gone,  
Another one bites the dust!”  
He turned around, finally facing Aziraphale who had been staring from the doorway the entire time, smiling. As soon as he noticed the angel, his face went completely red and snapped his fingers, immediately turning off the speakers as he got off the desk.  
“This is not what it looks like-“ he started, but he went silent, unsure of what to say.  
“Oh, I think it is exactly what it looks like, my dear.” Aziraphale’s smile widened, his eyes filled with amusement. “Is this why you missed our lunch meeting?”  
“L-listen I can explain-“ Crowley stuttered.  
“No need!” Aziraphale’s cheeks reddened as he cleared his throat.  
“How you think I’m gonna get along, without you when you’re gone?” He started quietly.  
“You took me for everything that I had, and kicked me out on my own!”  
A smile crept onto Crowley’s face. It wasn’t a smug smile for once, it was an awestruck, stupid smile that hadn’t appeared on his face since the Fall. Hearing Aziraphale sing was... well, was like hearing an angel sing. His voice was strangely beautiful, not in a traditional beautiful, but in a different way.  
Aziraphale stood with his hands behind his back, and looking up and to the left, Crowley supposed that it was simply because he didn’t want to look at him. If he had been able to hear the angels thoughts, it would have confirmed his theory.  
“Oh yes,” he looked back at Crowley, “I have listened to some of The Queen’s music on my own and I must say, it is quite catchy.”  
Crowley smiled wider. “Well, if you’d like to hear more, you can always... I dunno...” he gestured to his apartment, “come over here and listen with me. I’m always up for some nice ‘bebop’.”  
“Oh yes, quite!” Aziraphale smiled back a nervous and awkward smile. “Well, I should be getting back to the shop-“  
“Oh, c’mon, angel.” Crowley sauntered towards him. “You know you want to listen to more.”  
For a second, the angel stood, looking off to the side.  
“Well, alright then.” He took a step into the apartment and Crowley shut the door behind him. A few seconds later, “Don’t Stop Me Now” began blaring out of the speakers, and with a little divine miracle, the flat became soundproof, giving the relieved neighbors a break from the blaring bass.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess and I regret everything and nothing at the same time. I also may add some other quick stories I write onto this one, possibly even continue this storyline. I definitely could. If you want to see more, the let me know and I’ll be happy to provide.


End file.
